Detective Pikachu (movie)
For other uses, see Detective Pikachu. POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (Japanese: 名探偵ピカチュウ Great Detective Pikachu) is an upcoming live-action Pokémon movie focusing on the character , who was first introduced in the Nintendo 3DS game . It will be released in Japanese theaters on May 3, 2019 and in North American theaters on May 10, 2019. The film will be produced by and distributed by outside of Japan and Mainland China, where it will be distributed by Toho and , respectively. The movie was first revealed in July 2016. Filming took place in from January to May 2018. The logo and title for were revealed during the opening ceremony of the 2018 World Championships on August 24, 2018. Directed by , Detective Pikachu will be the first live-action film in the Pokémon franchise, in addition to CGI-animated Pokémon. The movie features as the voice of , as Tim Goodman, and as Lucy Stevens. Other posters and logos Detective Pikachu movie teaser poster.png|Teaser poster Detective Pikachu movie poster.png|First poster Detective Pikachu movie poster 4.png|Fourth poster Detective Pikachu movie Japanese poster.png|First Japanese poster Detective Pikachu movie Japanese poster 2.png|Second Japanese poster Detective Pikachu movie Japanese poster IMAX.png|Japanese IMAX poster Detective Pikachu movie logo.png|English logo Detective Pikachu movie Japanese logo.png|Japanese logo Blurb The story begins when ace private eye Harry Goodman goes mysteriously missing, prompting his 21-year-old son Tim to find out what happened. Aiding in the investigation is Harry’s former Pokémon partner, Detective Pikachu: a hilariously wise-cracking, adorable super-sleuth who is a puzzlement even to himself. Finding that they are uniquely equipped to communicate with one another, Tim and Pikachu join forces on a thrilling adventure to unravel the tangled mystery. Chasing clues together through the neon-lit streets of Ryme City—a sprawling, modern metropolis where humans and Pokémon live side by side in a hyper-realistic live-action world—they encounter a diverse cast of Pokémon characters and uncover a shocking plot that could destroy this peaceful co-existence and threaten the whole Pokémon universe. Plot After his father, Harry Goodman, disappears in a past automobile accident, Tim Goodman travels to Ryme City to look for clues, and meets the gruff, talkative , who was partnered with Tim's father. They team up to search for him, along with solving other mysteries across Ryme City. Featured Pokémon * ( ) Characters Humans * Tim Goodman * Lucy Stevens * Lt. Yoshida * Harry Goodman * Jack * Sebastian Pokémon * ( ) * (Lucy's) * * (×5) * (multiple) * (×3) * * ( ; multiple) * (×2) * (×2) * (multiple) * * (×4) * (×5) * (×2) * (multiple) * (×4) * (multiple) * (×6) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * * (×2) * (multiple) * * (×3) * (×2) * * (×2) * (×2) * * (×2) * (×3) * (×2) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * (evolves) * (newly evolved) * * * * * * * * * (×2) * Cast Ryan Reynolds (voice)|Great Detective Pikachu||名探偵ピカチュウ||top=yes}} Justice Smith|Tim Goodman|wp:Ryoma Takeuchi Ryōma Takeuchi|ティム・グッドマン|竹内涼真}} Kathryn Newton|Lucy|wp:Marie Iitoyo Marie Iitoyo|ルーシー|飯豊まりえ}} Ken Watanabe|Assistant Inspector Yoshida|wp:Ken Watanabe Ken Watanabe|ヨシダ警部補|渡辺謙}} Paul Kitson|Harry Goodman||ハリー・グッドマン||link=no}} Karan Soni||||}} Omar Chaparro||||}} Bill Nighy||||}} Chris Geere||||}} Suki Waterhouse||||}} Rita Ora|||||bottom=yes}}} |} Staff Soundtrack The film's score was composed by . The movie features the song Carry On by and , and the song ELECTRICITY featuring by the and produced by as its ending theme. The songs by and by were featured in trailers for the film. Release Trivia * The rights to distribute the film outside Japan were initially won by , but were eventually taken over by Warner Bros., a distributor of previous Pokémon films. * This is one of two Pokémon-related movies to be released in 2019, with the other being the twenty-second anime movie. Coincidentally, both movies prominently feature a Mewtwo and heavily use CGI. * The Jigglypuff shown in the coffee place wielding a microphone/marker is a reference to the in the Pokémon anime. * The Greninja uses water swords just like the one in Super Smash Bros. does. In other languages |ar= |az= |bg= |ca= |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |hr= |cs= |da=POKÉMON Detective Pikachu |nl_nl=POKÉMON Detective Pikachu |nl_be=POKÉMON Detective Pikachu |et= |fi=POKÉMON Detective Pikachu |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |hi= |hu= |is=Pokémon Detective Pikachu |id=POKÉMON Detective Pikachu |it=POKÉMON Detective Pikachu |km=Pokémon Detective Pikachu |ko= |lv= |lt= |no=POKÉMON Detective Pikachu |mk= |mn=Pokémon Detective Pikachu |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |sr= |sk= |sl= |es_la=POKÉMON Detective Pikachu |es_eu=POKÉMON Detective Pikachu |sv=POKÉMON Detective Pikachu |th= |tr= |uk= |vi= }} External links * Official website * [https://www.facebook.com/detectivepikachumovie/ POKÉMON Detective Pikachu on Facebook] * [https://twitter.com/DetPikachuMovie POKÉMON Detective Pikachu on Twitter] * [https://www.instagram.com/detectivepikachumovie/ POKÉMON Detective Pikachu on Instagram] * Official website (Japanese) * [https://www.facebook.com/meitantei.pikachu/ POKÉMON Detective Pikachu on Facebook] (Japanese) * [https://twitter.com/meitantei_pika POKÉMON Detective Pikachu on Twitter] (Japanese) * [https://www.instagram.com/meitantei_pikachu POKÉMON Detective Pikachu on Instagram] (Japanese) * [https://weibo.com/detectivepikachu POKÉMON Detective Pikachu on Weibo] (Simplified Chinese) * Film on the IMDb database Category:Detective Pikachu Category:Movies de:Pokémon Meisterdetektiv Pikachu es:POKÉMON Detective Pikachu fr:Pokémon : Détective Pikachu (film) it:Detective Pikachu (film) ja:名探偵ピカチュウ (実写版) zh:名侦探皮卡丘（电影）